The New Key
by The Darkone of the Light
Summary: Sora's time has passed. Now the worlds need a new hero, one who accepts the darkness for those who can't. He will stand for those who can't, and protect the pride of demons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Darkone. I got a new story out. Check it out and see if you like it. More to come, and please leave reviews.

* * *

Falling... falling... falling was the only thing he felt. There was no light, there was no sounds except that of waves. Finally, after falling for so long, he touched something solid. He landed on a platform, which then began to shine with a bright light. Doves as black as the night sky rose from the ground, showing a stained glass picture of a man preparing for a journey, and illuminating the him in bright light.

"Your first choice," spoke a calm voice, "Decide whether you go on a journey, or stay, and float away in the darkness,"

"What?" he yelled, "What kind of choice is that?" He received no answer from the Voice, "Of course, I'll go! Why would I want to stay here?"

"Are you sure?" asked the Voice at last, "After all the pain you have, and have caused?"

"Wha... What are you talking about?" he replied.

"You do not remember, it is what happens when someone gives in to the darkness completely," answered the Voice, "If you want your memories back you must go forward, but the question is with what you know at the moment, do you want to?"

"I... I.. Yes!" he responded, "I want to keep going!" At first there was no answer, as if the Voice was considering his answer, the it finally spoke.

"Then I will give you a gift, your name is Daxovan, and many choices lay ahead of you, but those are both far off and near," it stated with omniscient certainty, "For now your second choice, which path will you take? The path of darkness," at this a door made of obsidian iron, with bleach white skull handles appeared, "Or the path of light," a door made of oak, painted white, and stain glass window in the border, it also had a golden doorknob, "Both lead to great rewards, but only one can be chosen,"

"How am I supposed to choose?" Daxovan screamed only to receive no answer. He walked to the door of light, and grabbed the handle.

"The path of light, protector of all, and knows many, but weak, skills. Accepted by many, but rarely finds true allies. A power for those of the most pure of hearts. Is this the form you wish?" the Voice asked. Daxavan released the handel, and walked over to the other door, then grabbed the bone, "The path of darkness, warriors of their beliefs, knows few, but powerful, skills. Accepted by only a few, and finds true allies easily. A power for those who have seen much pain, but have gained strength because of it. Is this the form you wish?"

"Here goes nothing," Daxovan spoke as his grip tightened, and he pulled the door open, a dark smoke spilled from the door, and covered the platform. Before he could walk through, the platform crumbled form under him, and he fell again at a much greater speed. Soon he landed on a new platform with the scene depicting circles of weapons, and a man reaching out to choose one. Upon the platform were three pedestals, the one in the middle had two plain swords with leather hilts, a picture on the pedestal showed a man wielding both swords at once. The pedestal to the right had another sword, also with a leather hilt, only the picture showed a man wielding it in a backward grip, and the pedestal to the left had yet another sword only it was much larger than the others, the picture showed a man wielding it like it was as light as a feather.

"Your next choice is," spoke the Voice, "Which way will you fight?" Daxovan looked over at the weapons, and walked over to the giant sword. As he layed his hand on it the Voice spoke again, "The Buster, a style of great strength, and power. This style uses all focus to attack," he walked over to the right pedestal, and once again the Voice spoke, "The Slipstream, a style of amazing speed, and grace. This style lacks strength, but makes up for it in speed," he then walked over to the last set, and listened to the Voice, "The Dual Hold, a style that uses speed, and strength to destroy enemies. This style is weaker than the Buster, and slower than the Slipstream, but uses the ability of multitasking to use both,"

"I'm really getting tired of making all these decisions," said Daxovan irateably. He looked around at the weapons, and after a few minutes grabbed the two swords.

"The Dual Hold, a ambidexterous ability, is this the form you wish?" asked the Voice.

"Yes," replied Daxovan, "Now what?" Suddenly, as in response to his question a staircase of stained glass appeared from the black misty surroundings. He grabbed the swords, but they dissappeared. He looked at the stairs and sighed, "Thank you!," he exclaimed, "No more falling!" he then proceeded to run up the stairs to another platform, "Great another one," he said sarcasticly. On this platform were three more pedestals, the middle one had a sword, like the last, only it had three circles on guard, the left pedestal had a staff with a crystal in the shape of the three circles, and the right pedestal had a shield with the same circle design.

"Choose," said the Voice, in it's usual mysterious way. Daxovan walked to the shield, and touched it, "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all," he let go of the shield, and walked over to the staff, "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder, and ruin," once again Daxovan walked away, and went to the sword, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction," he walked away again. What do I choose, he thought each time he touched one of them a part of him felt so much stronger he didn't want to choose. After a few minutes he looked back to the staff, and took it the power it offered swelled inside him, "You have chosen the power of the mage, your previous choice allows one more power, what will you choose?" he sighed again, and looked at the sword. He walked back over to it, and grabbed it, "The power of the warrior, and the power of the mage is this your choice?" asked the Voice

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, suddenly the shield vanished.

"You have taken two powers, the last must be given in exchange for them," answered the Voice. A pool of darkness opened in the air, "You have gained two new skills, the shadow way, and the power to fight," at this the two swords from before shimmered into his hands, "Stand strong!" the Voice warned as the the pool of darkness changed into five small white monsters with antenae, and completely blue eyes, "Lites! Defend yourself!" one of the white creatures ran at Daxovan, and jumped in the air. Before he even knew what was happening one of his swords flew up and blocked the attack. Then some force made his other blade go for an attack, only for the creature to land and melt into the ground as a shimmer. Daxovan finally regained control of himself and looked around, the creatures had surrounded him. He didn't know what to do, when suddenly the Voice spoke again, "Remember you can fight!"

It was like a lock in his mind was opened, he dropped down low and spun, the blades struck two monsters, and they dissolved away. Quickly, he stood up, and brought his right blade up to block as another monster tried to attack from the air, this was followed up by an slash from the left blade. Next he jumped into the air and brought both blades down in a stab, right through a monsters little head. Daxovan was breathing deeply, how was he able to do this, he didn't know, he was still deep in thought when he spun around, and cut the last monster in half.

"What's going on?" he shouted out, "How am I able to do these things?" he got no answer. Suddenly the whole floor became a Shadow Way, and he sunk into it, before he passed out he heard the Voice say,

"The next choice to be made is at the bottom of this darkness, can you make it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the finding

There he was, in the darkness again. Only he felt different, like he wasn't falling, just peacefully lying there.

"Hey?" a voice spoke, "Don't you think it's time to get up already?" he opened his eyes to see a girl about 15 with black hair, and dark green eyes, she had pale white skin, and was very beautiful.

"Who are you?" asked Daxovan, "And where am I?"

"Heh silly," said the girl, "Your at the bottom of the darkness like I told you," at this he sat right up.

"Your that Voice!" he exclaimed, "Where am I?"

"Your at the bottom of the darkness," she replied, "And at the top of the light, this is where you make the next choice Daxovan, and my name is Kallen,"

"I don't care, what your name is," he stated, "I wanna know where I am!"

"Your at the graveyard," Kallen answered solomly, "This is where you make the next choice, and start your search,"

"Search for what? My memory, or something else?" he asked.

"The universe is in trouble," she answered, "A great evil is swallowing powerful worlds, but these worlds are too close to the darkness for anyone but you to save them, follow me," she then turned, and left the room. He looked around, it was a small room, a single window, and only a bed, there was a mirror in the corner. Getting up, he walked over to the mirror, and looked at himself, he was at least sixteen with tanned skin, and dark eyes, he had sandy blonde hair, and a handsome face. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers.

"So this is my face," he said staring at the mirror.

"Hurry up!" called Kallen from outside. He walked out of the door, only to be outside, and surrounded by swords stuck into the ground, what was strange about them was that they were in the shape of keys, all of them, and there were hundreds, "This is the Graveyard," said Kallen," A long time ago there was a war, and this is the remains,"

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"In this battlefield are two weapons that yearn for your touch find them, and take them, they will take you to the first place you need to go," she answered.

"What are you talking about?" Daxovan asked, "How am I supposed to choose from all these, and which one?"

"They choose you, not the other way around," she replied, and with that turned, and left. The next twenty minutes was composed of him walking around looking at all the different weapons, some looking really cool, others looked completely stupid, but none of them felt... right.

He walked around, until he saw a hill. There were two weapons on crossed next to each other, the one on the right was about four feet long, five inches wide, and three inches thick. It had a strip of barb wire attatched to the handel, which looked like a ring made of scales, with a bar of metal running down the middle. At the base of the blade, right on the pommel, was a yellow eye with a slitted pupil, this connected to the blade which looked average, except for the long blood red vein ridding up all the way to the tip, which curved back into a claw on the back of the edge, this made the key shape that seemed so common with the rest of the swords.

The sword on the left was different, its handel was wwas wrapped in cloth and had six diamonds running up, all different colors, it had a long red chain hanging on the hilt, the guard was black, and so was the blade, which was three feet long, and had three thick spikes jutting out from the back of the tip. He didn't know why, but he grabbed both of them, and instantly knew the first one was Soul, and the second was Grave. Suddenly a burnning force of power surged within him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Those are keyblades, weapons with the power to lock, or unlock anything," said Kallen appearing from nowhere.

"Who am I, and why am I being given this power?" asked Daxovan.

"Daxovan..." Kallen started.

"No! I don't know any Daxovan, I don't know anything!" he screamed, at this she smiled sadly.

"Daxo, you are someone who commited a terrible crime, and became a demon," at this he stared at her in confusion, he became a demon, what crime? "You have been sentenced to spend eternity in the darkness, having nothing," he looked down when he heard this, the feeling of anger washing over him, he was being sentenced for something he didn't even know! "But the evil I told you of before is strong, and you are the only one who can stop it, even if we must rely on the power of darkness," finally he interupted.

"If you, and whatever force out there hates darkness so much, then why did you ask for my help!" he shouted.

"Some on the council did not want to release you, some wanted to keep trusting the others chosen by the Keyblade," she responded.

"Then why am I here?" he barked.

"Because, unlike most of the council I know that just because someone is of the dark, that doesn't mean they are evil..." she paused, "You once understood that too,"

"You keep talking about the council, council of what, and what others?" he asked.

"The council of Defense," she explained, "We defend the good from the evil, in the battle of the two great forces, once you took up arms against us, now we need you, so please Daxo, help us!" he looked at her, and for some reason, couldn't stand the sad look that was on her face.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I want a full pardon, and a complete explaination," he responded.

"Okay," she replied, "All has been set up,"

"Good," he said, "So where is this great evil I'll go and get rid of him for you,"

"No, you don't understand," she sighed at this, "The great evil is hidding, but that is not the only threat, it has spread to many worlds, and it needs to be defeated there for it to be weak enough to destroy,"

"Fine then, I'll go around, and help all these places, and then I'll go kick this things head in," he replied.

"You can not go alone, it is too much for even you," she deadpanned.

"Then what you'll get those others to come help me,"

"No, these worlds are much more powerful than the ones they deal with, we need you, someone who can stand up to them, and two others, both must be aligned to the darkness,"

"Then where do I start?" he asked.

"Go to the world of Yami," she explained," there you will find the comrades you need, and maybe you will realize how to use your demonic powers," with that a new Shadowport opened.

"How am I supposed to know it's them?" asked Daxo.

"You will just have to find out for yourself," she walked away.

"Well at least I'm not falling this time," and with that he walked through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The demon of Yami

Daxo arrived to find himself in the middle of a town square. All the buildings were black, and the many people were around. All of them had pitchforks, and torches. Walking up to the mob, Daxo asked,

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"Were going to destroy the demon!" replied one of the mobbers, "He's been tearing up the town for two weeks! Now we're gonna stop him," suddenly a loud roar came from down the road, and all the people panicked, some started screaming, and others ran away. Daxo started running right to the sound. After searching for a few minutes he found a man dressed in black pants, combat boots, a red shirt, and a brown overcoat. He was tall, and had pale skin, dark hair, and blood red eyes. The man himself wasn't extrordinary, but the giant monster he was fighting was, it was a giant ape-like creature, with pipes sprouting out of his massive arms, it's fur was snow white, and it had blue eyes, just like the Lites!

"Hey mister!" Daxo yelled, "Run, get out of here I'll hold him off," he drew his blades, and started attacking the monster. He jumped up, and slashed its arm. The Lite roared in pain, and struck back, the blow missed, but the force of it knocked Daxo back. He flipped back to his feet, ready to go back in, only to be stopped by the man in the coat.

"Not bad kid," the man said, "But you need a little work on your style," whatever he was going to say next was interupted as the monster roared again, and smashed a building. It then reached into the ruble and pulled out a giant piece of glass and threw it at the man, which severed his arm. Daxo stood there gaping, while the man just smirked, picked up his arm, and put it back on. Then the cut around the two pieces disappeared, and his arm was whole again.

"What the hell are you?" whispered Daxo.

"I'm complicated," he answered, he then ran straight at the monster, jumped up, and punched it in the face. The force of the blow knocked the monster back all the way into a wall. The monster stood up, and threw another piece of building at the man, who was ready to dodge except Daxo jumped in and cut it in half with Soul.

"Maybe you can help after all," said the man, "The name is Yuri," with that he grabbed his head in pain, and screamed. A bright flash of light later, and the being that stood there was a demon with large bat wings, it had long sharp claws, and it's head was curved back. It had yellow eyes, and it's hide was thick, with dark grey leathery skin.

"What are you?" asked Daxo, the monster looked at him, and spoke in a deep wispy voice,

"I'm Czernobog for now," it then rose into the air and, using it's wings, flew to the monster, and slashed at it with his claws. The monster swung at him, but he just flew away, "Spirit Pollution!" he bellowed as a blast of purple energy hit the monster. Then the monster, started breathing much harder than before, "Curse Attack," Czernobog yelled, and a blast of black energy hit him, and Daxo, but he didn't feel any pain, in fact he felt like he was getting stronger, "Revelation!" cried Czernbog suddenly the outline of a tombstone appeared behind him, dark energy gathered around him, and shot at the monster. It roared in pain, and fell to ground, only to get up and run at them both. Daxo brought up both his blades, and struck down, the force of the blows cut the beast right in half. As the monster fell, a heart shaped crystal flew into the air and dissapeared. Suddenly a swirling mass of dark energy sprang from the ground, and swept to Daxo.

"Wait kid!" yelled Yuri, turning back to normal, "Don't let that touch you it's pure demonic power!" but he couldn't stop Daxo from reaching out and grabbing the power. It circled him, before finally entering his body. All that power fused itself to him, and directed his body. He screamed as a massive blast of dark energy exploded from his body, "Who are you?" said Yuri, before he passed out from the strain.


End file.
